User blog:KamiGuru/New Quirk System
Introduction Sup everyone, it's Yaboied aka KamiGuru, with another blog. As all of you should know, we have had a quirk review board in place to maintain appropriate powerscaling and prevent unwarranted quirks. Erin and Scarlet have done an outstanding jobs as quirk reviewers and shall continue to do so. But, after some discussion, we've decided to see if a new system would work better for not only maintaining the order, but giving back the creative freedom some of you asked for. So here it is! Overview So instead of having to send your quirks to the quirk admins, now all you have to do is full out this chart and place it on your quirk page or the quirk section on your character page. Pretty simple right? Now here's how ya fill it out. So each category, outside of the first one, requires a certain amount of points. In total, your chart must finish with 40 points or less. Anymore and your quirk does not qualify for roleplay usage. Now that you guys know the basics of how this'll work, let me break down how the points will be broken down. Quirk Type Upon determining which quirk type their quirk falls into you'll add the appropriate amount of points: *'Emitter Quirk' (10 points) *'Mutant Quirk' (10 points) *'Transformation Quirk' (15 points) *'Other' (15 points) *'Quirk Marriage' (20 points) Combat Type After filling out the simple Quirk type section, you'll move on to the Combat Type. *'Supplementary Type' (5 points) - can be defined as combat type that grants the user enhancements to their self rather than abilities that can harm others. *'Physical Type' (10 points) - can be defined as combat type that grants the user offensive powers that can harm an opponent physically. *'Mental Type' (15 points) - can be defined as combat type that grants the user offensive powers that harm a target mentally or emotionally. Production Just to clarify, Production will refer to the difficulty to summon or activate your quirk. 1 - 10 Now here comes the more complicated sections. In order to give the user some more creative freedom we've allowed the users to determine what their score will be ranked. This category will earn you points from 1 to 10. *One will be that it is an extremely difficult to summon, activate or produce your quirk (an example of this would Creation as in order for Momo to produce something, she needs to know the atomic configuration.) *Ten will refer to literately no effort required to call upon their quirk. Yes, most mutant quirks would fall under this category or relatively close to it. Control Once again, to clarify, Control will refer to the difficulty it the quirk is to master. *One will refer to a quirk being incredibly hard to master. (An example of this would be Permeation, as it requires a lot of practice and skill to utilize.) *Ten will refer to a quirk that requires little to no skill to master or utilize well. Potential Final time, this section will refer to if the quirk lives up to the full potential of it's category or area. 1 - 10 *One will refer to a quirk covering a very narrow area of a possibly large well rounded category. (While not exactly a one, could be a two, Cement is a good a example) *Ten will refer to a quirk that has complete control over a desired area. Drawbacks Now at this point you're probably wondering, well shit, all my quirk are either super close or above 40 points with that logic. No need to fear, Drawbacks are here. Drawbacks are major figure and ability in the show, but they are not always required. Thus this will be here to help those who have a super powerful quirk in mind. *Partial Drawback -5 points - if there is a point where the quirk becomes extremely incredibly difficult to use. *Complete Drawback - 10 points - if there is a point where the quirk becomes completely unusable. *Combination Drawback -15 points - if condition A arrives they'll have a partial drawback and if B arrives then they'll have a complete drawback. (These things are mutually exclusive and not dependent) Examples The notes are not necessary it's just so you guys aren't confused as to why they got the score they got. When you implement the system, the annotations will not be required. Additional Notes *Cheating will not be permitted in any shape or form. (C'mon, use the freedom wisely)There will be consequences. **Quirk admins will lurking to see if people are cheating but most likely it'll be when a user enters a roleplay where their cheating will become obvious. *All currently approved characters are not required to fill out the chart. **Though it is heavily recommended that you do fulfill this! *We will be updating the banned quirks list in the days to come! *If you're having issues completing the guide refer to this page, if it proceeds contact an admin. *Any questions let us know! *This chart is suppose to judge your quirk at it highest potential or max, not what the user is currently at. So a student improving his mastery of his quirk wouldn't show on this chart as it should already be as if he/she has mastered the quirk. Category:Blog posts